Aegis VII
Aegis 7 is a planet located in a remote system in the Aegis Cluster, located an unkown distance from Earth; although it has been described to be "several million light years from home" by a crewmate during the beginning of [[Dead Space: Downfall| Dead Space: Downfall]]. Aegis 7 has an unusually large quantity of precious metals residing under its planetary crust. It is also the resting place of the Red Marker, which, at the start of the game, has been found and moved aboard the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]]. The Red Marker is a reverse-engineered copy of the original Black Marker, which still resides on Earth. After this replication took place, the Red Marker was moved to Aegis 7 and work continued on deciphering the symbols on its surface. After a number of experiments based on the finally deciphered symbols, resulting in the synthesis of an alien microbial life-form composed of recombinant DNA and the subsequent horrific events caused by its release into the wild, the system was abandoned and the Aegis Cluster marked off limits to all space traffic as a prohibited zone. Aegis 7 is also the location of an illegal mining operation that had taken place before the beginning of the game. The planet apparently, was in an illegal star system and mined by CEC illegally (this is because of the Red Marker). Concordance Extraction Corporation set up a mining colony on the planet to prepare for eventual Planet Crack. At the time of the Ishimura's arrival, soon before Planet Crack, the Red Marker had been found and taken to the Colony present on Aegis 7. After the Marker was found, many colonists began experiencing hallucinations and other psychological disturbances. Many Unitologists believed this to be the Marker from their spiritual texts and desired it be moved to the colony. Some murders were also reported to have been committed by insane colonists. Upon hearing of this "Marker", Captain Benjamin Matthius ordered the Marker to be taken aboard the Ishimura, apparently following orders from the Church of Unitology. Immediately after the Marker was moved to the Ishimura, the colony experienced a black-out and all radio contact was cut-off. It is revealed through the Dead Space comics that some strange organic matter was discovered growing in the colony soon after the Markers discovery. After it was taken off the planet, the organic matter began mutating, hence spawning the Necromorphs. It is revealed via backstory logs that the Marker created a "Dead Space" around itself that prevented the Necromorph virus from recombining with necrotic tissue (hence, the organic matter did not infect/cause the Necromorph threat). After the blackout, it is presumed that the Necromorphs took over the colony and left no survivors. At the end of the game, Isaac Clarke returns to Aegis 7 with Nicole Brennan to return the Red Marker to the planet, believing that it would stop the Necromorph threat from spreading further. Isaac successfully returns the Red Marker to the pedestal, only to have it stolen by Kendra Daniels to return to the Earth Defense Force. She, however is stopped by The Hive Mind on Aegis 7 before she could take it back to the ship. Isaac defeats the Hive Mind and then leaves the planet on his ship, as the orbiting debris is raining down on the planet, and the largest chunk of rock is falling towards the surface. Aegis 7 is presumed to be obliterated. The Red Marker's fate, however, is unknown, though is presumable that it was destroyed along with the surface of Aegis 7. Trivia *Strangely enough, the air on Aegis 7 is breathable in Dead Space (the game). This is shown by Kendra Daniels not wearing a RIG at the end of the game on the surface of the planet. But during the movie, colonists on the surface all wore RIG's to breathe. This may be because they are in a work zone where they most likely demand that all safety equipment be worn. Another reason could be that the colonists terraform the atmosphere to save using oxygen supplies to breathe. *If the statement "several million light years" is taken literally as well as assuming the word "several" is used correctly as meaning "more than two but not irrationally more", it is almost certain that the Aegis system is located in either the Andromeda Galaxy or the Triangulum Galaxy. *During the planetcrack, there is no statement that the Aegis colony had any cannons or weapons to destroy the fragment of the large chunk of rock taken by the Ishimura. *Nathan McNeill and Lexine Murdoch appear to be the only two survivors from the colony. Category:Content Category:Backstory